Kétszáz dollár
by MargieM
Summary: Catty és Sara inni mennek, és a részeg emberek nem pont a megfontoltságról híresek...


**Ki kéne találnom valami szöveget a sztorijaim elejére… Olyat mint a „Take Care!" vagy az „Enjoy!" mi is legyen, mi is legyen… **

**Megvan! Azt fogom írni Creeper, mert az szinonímája a figyelemfelkeltésnek. Szóval…**

**Creeper!**

Sara egy újabb átlagos napot tudhatott maga mögött. Semmi extra nem volt az ügyében, egy elfajult bolti rablás. A pasas részeg volt, és sört akart. Sokat, de a tulaj nem adott. Erre a rabló fegyvert rántott, és itt jön a csavar, dulakodás közben saját magát lőtte meg. Egy ósdi sztereotípia továbbgondolása. Sara épp haza készült, hogy ledöntsön egy sört és megnézzen valamit a Discovery Channelen. Nem csak Nick nézi azt a csatornát, és Sara úgy halotta hogy valami új sorozat megy esténként a sorozatgyilkosokról. Biztos érdekes – gondolta magában. De Catherine keresztülhúzta a számításait. Mikor összefutottak az öltözőben elkapta a karját.

- Sara mióta dolgozol itt?

Sara teljesen biztos volt benne hogy valami rosszat csinált.

- Úgy öt éve.

Azt nem merte megkérdezni hogy miért érdekli ez Catherinet.

- Tudod, mi még csak nem is ismerjük igazán egymást és… - Sarának ötlete sem volt hogy mire akarhat kilyukadni – El kéne mennünk együtt inni egy jót!

- Én…

- Ne mond hogy programod van, mert mindketten tudjuk hogy nincs. Gyere, tudok egy jó helyet!

Sara még mindig nem volt biztos benne hogy ez jó ötlet. De végül is, nem sokat tudott Catherineről, az igazán nem árthat ha beszélgetnek egy keveset.

- Jó. Menjünk!

Catherinet láthatólag meglepte hogy milyen könnyen meggyőzte, de egy pillanat múlva már el is töltötte az elégedettség. Biztos volt benne hogy Sara azért megy vele, mert olyan jó a meggyőző képessége. Gyorsan összeszedelőzködtek és elindultak a bárba. Catherine vezetett. Mikor megérkeztek leültek és mindketten rendeltek egy-egy sört.

- Na és te hogy lettél zsaru?

Sara hallott valami olyasfélét hogy Catherine eredetileg táncosnő volt, és el hitte, de akkoris, hogy lesz egy táncosnőből helyszínelő?

- Nos, táncos voltam, aztán egy este… egy lányt megöltek. Én többet láttam mint a többiek, és az egyik zsaru a szárnyai alá vett, azt mondta be tudna szervezni, hogy valamiféle nyomozóegység tagja legyek. Kísérleti fotós-hekusok ahogy ő mondta. Akkor még nem volt olyan sok rendőr errefelé, helyszínelőknek meg még a hírét sem hallották. Vagyis volt ugyan pár „helyszínelő" de azok annyiban voltak különlegesek hogy egyedül képesek voltak éles képeket készíteni. Legalábbis többnyire. Nekem meg jobbnak tűnt valamiféle hatóságnak dolgozni, mint annak a pasasnak a célpontlistáját vezetni. Így belementem. A többit tudod.

Catherinet, pont úgy mint a többieket, diszkréten felvilágosította Grissom arról hogy inkább ne érdeklődjenek Sara múltja után. Catherine, akármennyire is kíváncsi volt, ehhez tartotta magát.

- Nem is jártál semmilyen képzésre?

- Nem én.

- Hű, megspórolhattam volna magamnak a Harvardot.

- Oda jártál?

- Fizika szak. Akkor még egy egyszerű elméleti-fizikus akartam lenni. Aztán egy szemeszterre felvettem kíváncsiságból a kriminológiát. – Sarának elérzékenyült a hangja - Végül nem váltottam főszakirányt, de inkább itt helyezkedtem el.

Egy ideig még üresen fecsegtek, erről-arról. Sara megtudott egyet és mást Lindsayről. Catherine meg megtudta mi (nem) folyt Sara és Hank közt. Aztán ittak.

Négy-négy sörrel boldogabban:

- És te miért vagy itt?

- Inni.

- Nem úgy értem, miért maradtál itt mikor megölték Hollyt?

Catherinenek eszébe jutott az amikor azt tanácsolta a lánynak maradjon, már ezerszer megbánta.

- Hát...

- Személyes?

Sara bólintott.

- Grissom?

- Igen.

- Tetszel neki.

- Komolyan?

- Jobban ismerem mint a tenyerem. Mindenki látja a laborban. Gregnél fogadást lehet kötni rátok. – Catherinenek eszébe jutott a 200 dollár amit ezen vesztett

- Mennyit tettek ránk?

- Összesen?

- Igen.

- A teljes labor 1200 dollár körül, plusz még a zsaruk vagy 700-at. És mintha a nappalisok is beszáltak volna, de ők csak vagy 400 dollárral.

Sarának elkerekedett a szeme.

- 2300 dollár? És mennyit tettek ellenünk?

- Úgy nem lehet. Csak arra lehet fogadni hogy _mikor_. – az utolsó szót furcsán ejtette, mintha utalni karna valamire… valyon mire? Ötletem sincs... – Greg egyetlen akinek nem lenne jó ha ti ketten összejönnétek. Több okból se. Már egy csomó pénzt keresett rajtad és Grissomon. És azt hiszem még fog is. Az élet igazságtalan, miért nem nekem jutott eszembe? – karjait kérdően emelte, mintha egy felsőbb hatalomtól kérdeztné - Tényleg, miért nem hívtad el vacsizni?

- Greget?

- Grissomot!

- Hívtam, de nemet mondott. Sofiával persze elment.

- Az nem jelent semmit.

- Semmit?

- Sofia szerint is csak elbúcsúztak, márpedig ha lett volna valami Sofia mindenképp dicsekedett volna, ha nem is neked, de nekem biztosan. És nem tette.

- Lehet hogy igazad van… De hogy vegyem rá akármire is? Mondjam hogy elmegyek egy másik városba? Adjam be a felmondásom?

- Csak vond kérdőre! Ismered, nem túl jó hazudozó. Menjünk el hozzá! Akár most. Sőt van is egy ötletem!

Persze ami ekkora alkohol szintnél – mint amit Catherine elért – jó ötletnek tűnik, az nem mindig nyerő józanon. De már Sara is többet ivott annál hogy gátlásai legyenek, vagy tiltakozzon. Fizettek, hívtak egy taxit és elindultak. Catherine a lakásig kísérte Sarát, majd csöngetett, végül elfutott, méghozzá olyan sebességgel amit az ember nem igazán néz ki egy ilyen részeg nőből. Sara megijedt, nem gondolta hogy Catherine otthagyja, de ahhoz már túl késő volt hogy ő is elfusson. Pedig nagyon is szívesem tette volna. _Gondolhattam volna… amikor azt mondta a taxisnak hogy várja meg, gyanút kellett volna fognom!_ Kinyílt az ajtó és Grissom állt ott macis pizsamában. Meglepődött. Sara is.

- Gri- macis pizsama?

- Sar- te ittál?

- Aham. Tényleg Sara vagyok! A jogsim szerint legalábbis, – itt Sara elakadt, ő maga sem tudta hogy minek jött ide – Grissom, én ittam!

Grissom magától is erre a következtetésre jutott. Sara + alkoholszag + furcsa viselkedés = Sara ivott. Grissom kérdőn nézett a lányra.

- Catherinenel. És azt mondta hogy tetszem neked! Ugye Catherine? Catherine? Catty… ez nem vicces… mond már valamit! – Sara lassan hátrafordult és ekkor eszébe jutott hogy Catherine egy perccel korábban elfutott

Grissom furán nézett a lányra, ekkor már úgy gondolta hogy Sara valószínüleg nem csak ivott…

- Catherine nincs itt… már emlékszem! Elszaladt miután csöngetett!

Grissom egyre kevésbé értette a dolgot, de úgy ítélte meg hogy nem jó ötlet Sarát ilyen állapotban magára hagyni.

- Sara… gyere be! A nappaliban le tudsz ülni.

Sara nem jött rá a cselre. Bement. A nappaliban – ahogy Grissom korábban ajánlotta – leült.

_Én idejöttem valamiért! De miért? Tudom! Catherine mondott valamit! De mit? Megvan! Catherine azt mondta hogy tetszem neki! Meg kell kérdeznem! De kit is?*_

- Grissom, Catherine azt mondta hogy tetszem neked!

Grissom érezte hogy ennek nem lesz jó vége. Kétségbeesetten próbálta elterelni a témát.

- Láttad a pizsamám? Macis!

Sara végigmérte tetőtől-talpig, majd így szólt:

- Szép… Na és mi van azzal amit Catherine mondott?

Nem jött be! Méjdéj, méjdéj, esóes, esóes, kapitány segítség!

- Hááááátt… mit is mondott Catherine?

Sara elgondolkodott. Gondolkodott, gondolkodott majd felnézett.

- Nem emlékszem… Először arról volt szó hogy Gregnél lehet fogadni… aztán…

Grissom megkönnyebbült.

- Mire lehet Gregnél fogadni?

Rossz kérdés, de már mindegy.

- Arra hogy mikor jövünk össze… Megvan! Catherine azt mondta hogy tetszem neked!

Grissom tudta hogy vége. Nincs mit tenni Sara ragaszkodik a válaszhoz.

- Én… most… inkább nem válaszolnék…

- Miért?

- Mert.

- Ja, így már értem. Majd máskor… amúgy is olyan álmos vagyok… - mondta Sara és nagyot ásított alátámasztandó állítását

Amikor Grissom épp meg akart szólalni Sara felhúzta a lábait a kanapéra átkulcsolta a karjával és elaludt. Ott ültő helyében, Grissom legnagyobb megrökönyödésére. Nem mintha nem látott volna eddigi életben egy alvó embert sem, de ezt, így, ilyen a műsorral, még csak elképzelni sem tudta volna néhány órával korábban. Milyen békésen alszik…

Aztán ráeszmélt, hogy az nem igazán optimális állapot, amikor egy részeg Sara Sidle, a kanapéján szendereg, és ha felébred valami elég kínos dologról kezd kérdezősködni... Talán… nem könnyítem meg Grissom munkáját azzal hogy leüti Sarát, a felébredés benne van a pakliban, inkább a kanapés résszel csináljon valamit… De mit is? Megvan. Szóval: Grissom felállt, férfias macis pizsamája csak úgy suhogott a hirtelen mozdulataitól. Felkapta Sarát, na jó inkább lassan, sérv kapásának esélye nélkül, emelte fel a lányt, aki megszorította és annyit motyogott hogy „Ne Teddy, még ne menj el! Teázzunk még… beszélgethetünk Overdoseról is!" Grissom vitte az alvó lányt, és vitte, még mindig vitte - milyen hosszú már ez a folyosó? A felvételt kicsit megvágtam, szóval: beértek a vendégszobába, lefektette a lányt az ágyra, levette a cipőjét, és betakargatta. Odasúgott még egy jó éjt, és kiment a szobából. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, majd elindult a hálószobájába pizsamát cserélni, és elrejteni azt amelyiket viselte, hogy, majd ha szükségessé válik, letagadhassa a létezését is. Kék… vagy zöld… kék… vagy zöld… legyen mondjuk a kék. Grissom a kéket választotta. Ruhacsere megtörtént. Grissom körülnézett.

- Na mit gondolsz Hank, mi lesz itt holnap? A papa valószínűleg nagy bajban van… ezt berakhatom a kosarad alá? – mutatott egy kis, mackómintás, anyagkupacra – Ha megengeded… - és elrejtette a pizsamát – erről ne szólj senkinek! Főleg ne Sarának!

Körülnézett. Megint.

- Na most mi legyen? A papának kéne valami terv…

Hank ekkor felállt és kiszaladt, majd egy pórázzal tért vissza.

- Ki kell menned? Hát ha kell, akkor kell, nincs mese.

Grissom gyorsan felöltözött és már indultak is. Először elmentek a közeli parkba, majd ott Hank barátkozott egy kicsit az ismerős kutyákkal. Közben Grissom a szomszéd kislánynak Marynek magyarázta hogy az ő kutyája miért ugrál annyit. Mikor a kis Mary elköszönt, Grissom tovább indult Hankkel. Megálltak a hot-dogosnál, mindketten ettek és végül hazafelé vették az irányt. Mikor Grissom hazaért, levette Hankről a pórázt majd körülnézett.

- Na fiú, nyugaton a helyzet változatlan.

Pedig nem volt az. Amit nem tudott az az volt hogy Sara felkelt és elindult zuhanyozni. Hogy miért? Ugyanaz az oka mint hogy Harry miért nem kérdezősködött a szüleiről: azaz semmi. De ha nem teszi valami mást kellett volna kitalálnom, amihez viszont álmos vagyok (most, ebben az idősíkban, 3:55-van. Nem délután). Szóval el kell hogy fogadd ezt a verziót. Ez van. De vissza Grissomhoz. Akárcsak Hank, ő is szükségét érezte hogy könnyítsen magán. És ebben a szép nagy lakásban csak egy fürdőszoba volt… *Barátok-közt vége főcím hanganyag alájátszása: tü dü dü dű…*

De mivel rendes lányként vagyok számon tartva a Mikulás-bácsinál (ami nem igaz, de nem is baj) itt a másik fele a sztorinak. Na most hogy fokozzuk az izgalmakat: mit csinált Catherine? Beszállt a taxiba és hazament. Röhögött, majd aludt, aludt és röhögött. Majd másnap, másnaposan bement a laborba. De ami amúgy tényleg számít ennek a történetnek: mit csinált Sara? Sara aludt egy keveset, majd felébredt. Nem túl meglepő ha valaki alvás után felébred. Az már sokkal inkább meglepő ha egy idegen helyen ébred fel és nem emlékszik hogy hogy került oda. Persze Sara tudta hogy inni ment Catherinnel, azt pedig sejtette hogy mikor Grissomhoz (mint később feltűnt neki) ért már biztos nem volt szomjas… Mivel még mindig részegnek érezte magát úgy döntött vesz egy hideg zuhanyt mielőtt Grissom előkerül. És most zuhanyzik… Ajtó nyílik… Sikoly…

- Ja csak te vagy az… ki más lenne… - dugta ki Sara a fejét a zuhany alól – De miért sikítasz? Van kedved csatlakozni? – intett Sara a zuhany felé

Grissom rohamlépésben megfordult és megpróbált férfias indokot kiötölni magas hangú kislány sikolyára. Aztán megpördült.

- Te most zuhanyozni hívsz engem?

Sara bólintott.

- Te, engem.

- Én, téged.

Grissom megsemmisült. Biztos valamilyen furcsa párhuzamos univerzumba került - ahol a Parlament nincs felállványozva, optimális a politikai helyzet, Teddy (igen, az aki már korábban is emllítve volt) nem raccsol és Chewbacca Spock, Spock pedig Chewbacca - miután Hank sétáltatása közben átment egy féreglyukon… De vajon mikor kerül haza abba a normális univerzumba ahol Sara Sidle nem kéri hogy együtt zuhanyozzanak?

- Nem hiszem hogy ez egy annyira jó ötlet…

- Miért?

Bejön másodjára is?

- Mert.

- Ugyan már! Ez nem indok! Ne kéresd magad! Gyere be! – és teljesen elhúzta a függönyt. Nem kellett volna

Elég annyi, hogy Grissom rövidúton megszabadult ruháitól és csatlakozott. Nem, nem írom le. Erről pedig annyi elég hogy szegény Hank nem tudott egy ideig aludni a fárasztó sétára.

Tizenöt perccel azután hogy Hanky el tudott aludni, két szép tiszta, felöltözött és nagyon boldog helyszínelő hagyta el a fürdőszobát. Akármi is történt bent, nagyon jó lehetett… valószínűleg. Na de lesznek még itt izgalmak…

- Grissom…

- Igen?

- Nos… meg kell valami eléggé kínosat kérdeznem…

Grissom érezte hogy itt baj lesz. És igaza lett.

- Azt kéne megkérdeznem hogy… tegnap este… mi… védekeztünk?

Van úgy hogy az ember (majdnem) mindent jól csinál, mégis beüt a szar. Nos, ez egy ilyen pillanat. Grissom nagyot nyelt. Tudta hogy mindjárt kitör a vihar.

- Mi nem csináltunk semmit tegnap este… - mondta Grissom a lehető a leghalkabban

- Várj, nem hallottam tisztán. Megismételned? – emelte kezét a füléhez Sara

- Mi nem csináltunk semmit tegnap este… - ismételte meg kissé hangosabban

- Úgy érted hogy, én, az előbb szexeltem veled a zuhanyzóban, mert azt hittem hogy csináltuk korábban is, te meg nem is szóltál, hogy nem is? – Sara a mondat végére a lehető legvészjóslóbb fejet vágta – És, amellett, hogy kihasználtál, vagy annyira hülye is, hogy elmond nekem?

- Hát…

- Ne, ne válaszolj! Nem akarom hallani. Én most… én most hazamegyek.

És mielőtt Grissom akármit is mondhatott volna kiviharzott a szobából. És, a hangok alapján alapján, a lakásból is. Grissom szomorúan ült le a kanapéra. Hank előjött a hálószobából a hangokra, és lefeküdt a gazdája lábához. Bánatosan nézett Grissomra. Érezte hogy baj van.

- Nos, Hanky fiú, mondtam hogy baj lesz. Ki kell találnunk valamit…

Közben Sara hazaért. Első dolga volt hogy lezuhanyozzon, újra. Nem tudta miért, de jól esett neki. Aztán felhívta a labort hogy aznap nem tud bemenni. Nem akart Grissommal találkozni. Aznap nem. Inkább leült és olvasott. Vagyis olvasni próbált. Nem ment neki. Csak az aznap reggel járt a fejében. Végül felhívta Catherinet.

- _Sara? Mi bajod? Miért nem jöttél ma be?_

- Semmi, csak… egy kicsit betegnek érzem magam… _- Átlátszó vagy Sidle._ – gondolta magában

- A nagy Sara Sidle beteg? El sem hiszem… talán azért mert nem igaz… furcsa hogy ma Grissom is beteg…

- Catherine, nem akarok róla most beszélni. Azt szerettem volna kérdezni hogy emlékszel-e valamire a tegnap estéből? Azután hogy elmentünk inni… hogy kerültem Grissom lakásába?

- Nos… ittunk. Aztán arra terelődött a szó hogy… - itt nagyot nelt - Gregnél fogadni lehet…

- Mire?

Catherine felnevetett.

- Mindegy. Az most nem fontos. A lényeg hogy elkotyogtam valamit, amit nem kellett volna…

- Catherine… - Sara vészjóslóan hangzott

- Azt… - mégnagyobb nyelés - azt hogy Grissomnak tetszel…

Sara megdöbbent.

- És… nem akartad elhinni… ezért… elmentünk Grissomhoz…

- Hagytad hogy részegen odamenjek?

- Akkor még jó ötletnek tűnt…

- Catherine! És mi történt aztán?

- Nem tudom.

- Hogy-hogy nem tudod?

- Úgy hogy eljöttem. Igazából azt sem láttam ahogy ajtót nyit… én csak csöngettem és futottam, mint gyerekkoromban…

- Istenem…

- Mi történt?

- Nem emlékszem.

- Na mondd már el…

- Catherine…

- Ó Sara, ne légy önző! Tudni akarom a részleteket…

Sara frusztráltan kinyomta a hívást. És a többi tizenkettőt is. Pedig Catherie azzal is megpróübálkozott hogy Űnick mobiljáról híavta. De Sarának nem volt lelkiereje Catherinenel elhitetni hogy tényleg nem történt semmi. Inkább aludni akart, mivel az éjszaka nem sikerült igazán kipihennie magát. Ezért végül lefeküdt aludni.

Közben Grissom kutatott. Elment egy könyvtárba. Odament a romantikus regényekhez. Egyesével kezdte tanulmányozni őket. Míg egy félórával később egy könyvtáros megszánta.

- Uram?

- Igen?

- Mit keres?

Grissom egy másodpercre lefagyott. Aztán eszébe jutott valami.

- Nos, tudja a barátnőm, Sara, olvasott egy könyvet, ami költözéskor elveszett, nagy kedvence volt. És most terhes, és nem tudom mi baja, talán a hormonok, de egy hete mindennap sírógörcsöt kap hogy a könyvet akarja…

- Mi a címe?

- Ez a baj... Nem tudom… már mindent hozzám vágott, tudom a kerettörténetet, hányadik oldalon ki-kivel szexel, csak azt nem képes kinyögni hogy mi a címe… és ha rákérdezek újabb sírógörcs a vége és nem tudok meg semmit…

A hölgy elgondolkodva nézett. Még egyszer végigmérte Grissomot, majd úgy döntött segít szerencsétlennek.

- Na és el tudja mondani a történetet nagy vonalakban?

- Igen… van egy nő és egy férfi, együtt dolgoznak, és már évek óta kerülgetik egymást. Aztán a nő egy éjszaka kissé részegen elkeveredik valahogy a férfi lakására. Másnap egyedül ébred. Azt hiszi hogy történt valami és végül odadobja magát a férfinek. A férfi nem bír a tesztoszteronnal és hát.. érti… aztán a lány rájön hogy előző este semmi sem történt és megsértődik. A férfi elmegy a lányhoz, nagy monológ, és happy end…

A könyvtáros gondolkodott. Majd végül odament a polchoz. Levett egy könyvet és odaadta.

- Azt hiszem ez lesz az. És gratulálok.

- Köszönöm! El se tudja hinni milyen hálás vagyok!

Grissom sietve indult kifelé.

Amikor hazaért olyan sebességgel kezdett olvasni ahogy csak bírt. Két óra alatt befejezte. Persze egyszerűbb lett volna csak a nagy monológot kikeresni, de az megölte volna a könyv lelkét. Amikor letette a könyvet csak ennyit tudott mondani:

- Hát ez az! Ez a titok! Erre soha nem jöttem volna rá!

Ezért is maradt titok…

Épp elindult volna Sarához amikor csöngettek. Amikor kinyitotta az ajtót Catherinet találta ott.

- Sara elszaladt? – szarkazmus érződött a hangjában. Nem is kevés

- Grissom! Bemehetek?

Választ sem várva becsörtetett.

- Merre van?

- Ki?

- Sara.

- Nincs itt.

- Persze… SARA!

- Nincs itt. Elment.

- Ó. Na, és mi történt este?

- Semmi.

- Gil, Gil, Gil… pedig tudhatnád hogy _mindig _megbízhatsz bennem… - a mindig szót érdekesen hangsúlyozta. Catherine talán szeret hangsúlyozni? Nem is tudom…

- De semmi sem történt este.

- Hoppá, azt nem zártad ki hogy történt valami reggel! Szóval mesélj!

- Jó történt valami.

- Grissom! Mondd már el.

- Nem mondom. Most elmennél kérlek?

- Miért?

- Mert el kell mennem valahová.

- Jól van.

Együtt elhagyták a lakást. Grissom elindult Sarához. Catherine meg követte. Természetesen ez nem tűnt fel Grissomnak. Túlságosan el volt foglalva azzal hogy minél hamarabb Sara lakására érjen. Minden pirosnál megállt. Pedig nagyon sietett. Látjátok gyerekek, így kell betartani a KRESZ-t, mert a biztosúrnak nem számít hogy éppen hová siettél… Harminc perccel később már ott is volt. Catherine három perccel később érkezett meg. Fényképezőgéppel. Grissom elindult befelé. Sara házában nem volt lift. Szerencsére a földszinten lakott. Catherine részéről ez egy nagyon szerencsés fordulat.

Grissom odaért a megfelelő ajtóhoz. Vett egy nagy levegőt. _Biztos vagy ebben?_ – Kérdezte magától. Aztán döntött. Becsöngetett. Semmi. Újra, de most hosszabban nyomta a gombot. Végül meghallott egy álmos „Mindjárt jövök"-öt. Néhány pillanat múlva nyílt az ajtó, és Sara jelent meg a résben. Haja kócos volt és pizsama volt rajta_._ Eléggé klisés lenne ha Sarának is macis pizsamája lenne, szóval az övé barikás volt._ Biztos felébresztettem… _- gondolta Grissom. Sara egy pillanatig meglepetten bámult, aztán egyre inkább dühösnek látszott.

- Tűnj el! – be akarta csapni az ajtót de Grissom nem hagyta

- Sara várj! Hadd beszéljünk…

Sara egy pillanatig gondolkodott.

- Jól van. Van tíz perced. Addig beszélhetsz. Utána egy másodpercet sem. – a faliórára nézett – Tíz perc indul…. Most.

- Bemehetek?

- Miért?

- Úgy néz ki a szomszéd hölgyet érdeklik a fejlemények…

Sara kijjebblépett. Észrevette Mrs Hudsont, aki mindig is szerette a jó pletykákat.

- Jól van. De akkor is csak tíz perc.

Grissom bement. A folyosó közvetlen a nappaliba vezetett. Bement. Inkább nem ült le, de Sara kényelembe helyezte magát.

- Beszélj!

- Nos… mondd meg nekem hogy ha akkor, tegnap este, lefeküdtünk volna egymással?

Sara elgondolkodott. Grissom folytatta.

- Mert, ha szeretlek téged, - ezen a ponton ajánlom mindenkinek Sara megdöbbent arcának vizualizálását, megéri! - és feltételezem hogy te is szeretsz engem, - még jobb grimasz - sőt remélem is, akkor teljesen mindegy hogy akkor részegen szexeltünk egymással először, vagy másnap józanon… nem?

Sara még mindig csendben ült. Grissom attól tartott hogy nem jött be a terve. Aztát Sara végre megszólalt. Alig hallhatóan.

- De…

Grissom elmosolyodott.

- Megcsókolhatlak?

Sara bólogatni kezdett. Grissom odalépett. És megcsókolta. Lassan, édesen. Mikor elszakadtak Sara nevetni kezdett.

- Mi olyan vicces?

- Nos, hogyha tényleg nem történt semmi tegnap este, akkor ez volt a mi első csókunk.

Grissom elgondolkodott.

- Tényleg. Mit szólnál egy másodikhoz?

- Jöhet.

És újra megcsókolták egymást.

Cathernie az öltözőben ült a padon és épp a fotóit nézegette. Tetszett neki az amelyiken ölelkeznek, de a kedvence az első csók volt. Aztán volt egy ahol már nem volt meg Grissom inge, és egy amin… nos amin már nem csak az hiányzott. Elindult kifelé. A DNS laborba tartott. Amikor odaért megtalálta akit keresett. Greg épp egy tábla csokit majszolt.

- Greg!

- Szia Greg! Mit csinálsz?

- Csokit eszem. Boci csoki! Nyam-nyam! Ez a kedvenc márkám! – a szerző minden jótékonysági csokoládét elfogad a gyártól – De a te ügyed mintáit már átnéztem… oda is adtam Warricknak…

- Most másról van szó.

Greg kérdőn nézett. Catherine odaadta neki a nagy barna borítékot, amit addig szorongatott. Greg kinyitotta. Abban a másodpercben amint meglátta a képeket elfehéredett az arca. Tudta hogy fizetnie kell. Nem is keveset. Catherine széles vigyorral hagyta el a labort, kifelé még ennyit szólt:

- A számlaszámom a hátoldalon!

Vége

*_ Így utólag átgondolva Sara itt csak részeg, és nem Alzheimer-kóros, de hát ez adja a jelenet varázsát, ne haragudj rám ért!_

**Ezzel a sztorival sokat tököltem, de végre kész. Remélem élvezted ha már itt vagy, olyan magányos az a kis gomb lent… a legtöbben nem tudnak segíteni neki, de TE különleges vagy! Most egy pár kattintásal felvidíthatod! Legyél vele kedves, te sem szeretnél kiközösített lenni… szóval hagyj egy kommentet! Igen, jól vettétek észre, most térden állva kuncsorgok! Kéremszépen! Nagyonszépen! Köszönöm :) **


End file.
